


甜桂花番外-闷骚龙神的小娇妻

by Rouzongzi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzongzi/pseuds/Rouzongzi
Summary: 闷骚高冷实干龙明骚软萌甜甜花神话故事，会有车前车提要甜甜桂花香龙神视角=我





	甜桂花番外-闷骚龙神的小娇妻

1

我是一条龙，上古四圣兽中的老大，龙神。

我的本体是一条朱红色的龙，名字也很直接。

就叫朱一龙。

别被故事骗了。

那次玄武非让我跟他一起穿青衫，然后那帮小家伙就以为我是条青龙。

我真是。。。想打爆那只臭乌龟的头！

2

虽说我是龙神，但真的很无聊。

岁月漫长，斗转星移。

我跟这帮老家伙们不知道活了多少年了。

时间并没有很大的概念。

几十万年，还是几百万年？

修成人形大概几十万年了吧。

虽然我很无聊，但也为维持天道供了份力。

不像那几个闲不住的老东西。

自己捏了几个小芥子，跑去体验人生百态。

拜托，人想成神，你们却想去当人。

真是神奇！

这大概就是人形神和兽形神的区别吧。

3

漫长的生命，总是要有点兴趣才行。

我就特别喜欢亮晶晶的东西。

不论贵重廉价，我都喜欢收集起来。

放在东海那边的一个宝库中。

哦，我的主巢在东海。

毕竟我是一条龙，还是喜欢水的。

宝库周围被我设了好多结界，没有我的精血之力无法进入，尽管如此，我还是不放心的将结界扩了上万亩才心满意足的收回力量。

不过，也没有哪个蠢货敢靠近龙神的地盘吧。

将这几千年收集到的宝石放在宝库中，欣赏了一番自己的藏品。

满意的离开了。

听说小穷奇得了一块珍贵的亮石头。

去“借”几天玩玩吧。

4

白虎那家伙总说我没情趣。

我看着他那一窝崽子打了个寒颤。

真能生。

他不开心了。

你族里那个后辈更可怕好吗！

什么物种都敢上！

还生了九个奇葩儿子！

你有什么资格说我，你这浑身是肾的家伙！

滚滚滚！

万年！

不！

几百万年的老处龙！

5

好心探望自己的老朋友反被轰了出来。

龙生无可恋。

那后辈确实凶猛，精力十足，到处乱搞。

败坏我族的名声。

所以我之前把他团吧团吧扔了凡间去体验人生了。

不过后来听说他在凡间混得不错，成了人类中的老大，大家赶着给他送雌性。

还说他是真龙天子。

真是不能理解。

6

我郁闷的离开老朋友家里，漫无目的地在空中飞着。

好无聊啊。

下面的精怪都在认真修炼。

自从将人界剥离出去之后，大家都肆无忌惮的发挥自己的本能。

没办法，人类这种生物太脆弱了。

只能放在最下面。

7

闻到一股浓郁地甜花香。

天道之光降下。

花族又诞生新神了啊？

真是个顽强的种族。

修炼如此困难，竟也有百座神位。

不知道他们什么时候才能全部在位。

叹了一口气。

既然碰上了，那我这个老前辈就送这孩子一个礼物吧。

捏了个决。

一场神力赐福雨落在新神上。

我满意地点点头，离开了那里。

8

小穷奇这个家伙从小就脾气暴躁，欠打。

每次我见到他，都要好好教育他一顿。

谁让这货整天没事到处搞破坏，老是帮错的一方。

这个熊孩子。

“大哥，我只比你小十几万年而已！”

穷奇摸着自己再次凸起的脑门，埋怨着。

“呵。”

不知道，我就是想揍他！

“你这条龙怎么回事！”

穷奇也不管自己打不打得过了，冲上去跟朱一龙打作一团。

9

龙神和穷奇两大上古之神又打起来了。

这消息迅速散播。

方圆几万里被划入危险区。

众神都叮嘱自家小辈千万别靠近。

那两个疯子，每次打架都要来个百八十年。

无差别攻击，谁碰到谁倒霉。

10

不知道揍了穷奇这臭小子多少下，全身筋骨都舒服了。

穷奇鼻青脸肿的捂着自己的脑袋，双眼委屈的瞪着朱一龙。

“大哥，你这次又双叒叕是为了什么啊？”

我活动活动身体，看着窝在地上的蠢货。

“听说你最近。。”

话还没说完，穷奇不知道哪来的气势，腾地站起来。

“这个你想都别想！”

护崽子的动作。

我满头黑线地看着这家伙。

“这是我用来哄梼杌的！”

“？？？”我满脸问号，那个油盐不进的另一个笨蛋？

讲道理，我身为目前的兽形首神，心很累。

兽形神，大多都。。

哎，一言难尽。

都好蠢！！

比如这个熊孩子穷奇，我揍了几十万年没纠正他！

那个梼杌，更是皮，油盐不进，啥话不听！

“你送那家伙这个干嘛？”我好奇地问着。

穷奇脸红了，“她五百年前说喜欢五彩石，我便去问女娲要了一块，想哄她开心。”

我看到这样子的穷奇，感到一阵恶寒。

什么情况？？

“她肯定早就忘了，给我吧！”我看着亮晶晶的石头兴奋了起来。

“大哥！拜托你能不能理解一下我们这些热恋中的年轻人！”

穷奇受不了了，自己表现得这么明显，这货看不出来吗！

“。。。。？？？？！！！！”

什么鬼啊！

穷奇和梼杌？

两个熊皮熊皮的臭孩子？

“大哥！你该找个伴侣了！”穷奇收起五彩石，严肃地看着龙神，“你活这么大岁数，连个伴侣都没有，虽然我们感激你做的一切。”

穷奇深吸一口气，“还是拜托你找个神侣，排排体内的燥气，别整日就来骚扰我们！”

我惊呆地看着这个什么都敢说的熊孩子，内心有点复杂。

单身。

也有错？

11

然后，我又胖揍了穷奇一顿，哼了口气。

“本龙乐意！跟你的梼杌玩去吧！”

说完，腾云离去。

我很郁闷。

已经不是一个神这么说我了。

是。

我活了这么多年，一直在修炼，维持天道。

神侣？

不是没想过。

但真的没有合适的。

后来索性不想了。

有时候也会羡慕他们吧。

朱雀那货走之前还拍着我的肩膀。

“老龙啊，神生不能这么无趣啊。”

所以我养了一个收集亮晶晶物品的爱好啊。

朱雀叹了口气。

没说什么。

转身带着他的娇妻走了。

12

哎，小穷奇这货今天下手有点狠啊。

我摸着被打的有点痛的胸口，心里越想越郁闷。

顺着路，到了凤凰两口子这里。

凤和凰是朱雀的后代。

交配早的好处就是孩子没比我小多少。

所以这两个家伙每次看到我都没大没小的。

13

我熟门熟路的落到梧桐树下的房子里。

几万年前，老梧桐嫌弃他俩太吵了，晃得树干难受，把他俩赶了下去。

坐在屋内的木桩凳上。

拿起旁边的茶壶一饮而尽。

这俩家伙藏货还真不少，这茶挺好喝的，有股甜酒味儿。

我抿了抿嘴，火气小了不少。

穷奇这熊孩子，竟然也敢说教我。

14

小凤走了进来。

我放下手中的茶壶。

“顺路过来看看你们。”

凤看着我的表情有点不对。

指着那个茶壶，咬着牙，挤出来一句话。

“你喝了壶里的东西？”

我看着他肉疼的样子，叹了口气，现在的孩子啊。

“不就一壶茶吗，看把你心疼的，改日我将上次老杉给我的。。”

我还没说完，小凤冲上来，拿起那只茶壶和一个杯子，倒了过来。

一滴也没流出来。

“你竟然全喝了？？？！！！”

凤惊恐地看着我，以为是错觉，拿着茶壶又倒了倒。

我看到他的脸色不太好。

“不是，我刚赶路过来有点渴，就一口气喝了。”

就解个渴而已，至于脸色发青吗。

“龙哥！我亲大哥！”凤放下手里的东西，抓着我的肩膀。

“理论上讲，我跟你爹是一辈儿。”我戏谑的纠正了一下。

其实我并不在意辈分儿这件事。

“行行行，我亲大爷！”

从不认输的凤改了口，我意识到好像有点不对。

“这茶怎么了？”

“您能不能以后看到亮亮的东西保持一下理智。”

我瞅了瞅那个漂亮的茶壶。

的确。

北海万年水晶做的。

凤深吸一口气，“龙哥，你听我说。”

“我听着呢。”我眨了眨眼睛。

“不准眨眼！”

凤严肃了起来。

“长话短说。”凤看着我，“这壶里面是罕见的十万年情花酿。顾名思义，专门给夫妻用的，懂吗。”

不，我不懂！

我没说话，凤继续说着，“我们两口子打算要个孩子，所以老梧桐给我们从百花众神那边寻来的，每次喝一杯就可以了。”

我傻了，这都什么跟什么。

“亲大爷，你喝了一壶！”

“那不是茶壶吗？！”我指着那个漂亮的壶，有点不太相信这货。

“是，那是个茶壶！可我装的情花酿啊！”凤看着这个已经开始抓不住重点的家伙，“重点不是我的壶好吗！是你喝了一壶情花酿！”

“那。。那会怎样？”我吞了吞口水。

凤深吸一口气，“一杯则会交 配七天，你喝了一壶，大概是七七四十九天。”

不是吧。。。

“重点是，别人还好，而你！”凤从上到下看了我一眼，“一个单身了不知道多少年的上古之神。”

怎么都提这件事。

“没有神能承受你这样的交 合。”凤正色的说了这句话。

我的脸色终于变了。

“你这是要坑死我！”

凤很无奈，“大哥，是你自己喝的好吗？？”

“那我怎么办！”

凤拉着我，“马上去找梧桐要解药，但你喝得太多可能。。”

“梧桐呢！”

凤眉头一皱，“近日是百花神宴，他去参宴了！”

“。。。。”我真是。。

“这次的百花宴在哪位花神下？”我冷静了一下，压制体内开始燥热的气息，问道凤。

“我记得梧桐说是迎春花神。”凤说完便感觉到一阵劲风吹过，面前的龙神已经不见了。

“我觉得可能没有解药。。”这句话消散在风中。。

15

我压制住体内开始乱窜的气息，飞在这九重天上。

向着迎春花神的神殿飞去。

体内的气息越来越混乱，我从未有过这种感觉。

细汗从额头上冒出，眼睛有点疼。

可能已经红了。

这该死的情花酿。

快了快了，我已经闻到了甜甜的花香，只要再穿过桃花神域和牡丹神域就到了。

花香伴着甜味儿越来越浓，一个明黄色的身影出现在不远处。

好像在叫我。

不知道为什么，我停了下来。

那个小小的亮黄点落在了我面前。

红着脸，散发着熟悉又甜甜的香气，小嘴一张一合的在说着什么。

我想，那就算了吧。

我松开了体内的压制。

 

 

……  
16

周围包裹着浓郁的甜香，朱一龙深吸一口，原来是小桂花神啊。

抱着的小家伙还真是敏感啊，仅是一个拥抱就发情了。

难道是被自己压迫了强制发情？

不过这股香味刺激了朱一龙体内刚刚解开的燥气。

血液开始上流，冲击着头部。

龙神的眼睛赤红，看着怀中柔软香甜的小桂花神。

一手退掉对方和自己之间烦人的衣衫，顺势布下大阵。

吻上小花神柔软的双唇，将其扑到在地。

抬起对方的一条腿，顺着本能将自己已经涨得通红的欲望强行塞了进去。

桂花神睁大着眼睛，痛的发不出声，惊恐地看着身上两眼通红正在对自己施暴的神明。

龙神的动作特别粗暴。

相互的作用力，不仅桂花神痛到失声，朱一龙也难受的要死。

过于紧致的甬道死死地绞着自己，没有润滑的作用更是将初次交合的小穴直接磨出了血。

已经彻底失控的欲望在桂花神温暖的体内彻底爆发出来。

龙神不在压抑自己的身体，掰着小花神的一条腿顺着本能动作起来。

穴内的血液在这一进一出中起到了一定的润滑作用，小桂花神已经三神失去七魄，空洞着眼神任由对方将粗大火热的欲望埋进自己体内。

朱一龙在这不断的抽插中慢慢体会到乐趣。

特别是每次自己一退出，小穴内的嫩肉死死地吸着自己粗长的龙根，滴滴答答的血液顺着臀缝流了下去。

看到红色的液体，本已经失去理智的龙神恢复了些许清明。

该死，自己还真是毫无经验，怎么办，停是停不下来了。

“交合一旦开始只能等到药效全过才能停下。”凤的话在耳边响起。

龙神有点点后悔，但真的已经控制不住了。

尽量轻柔的抚摸了一下交合之处。

小花神的内穴恢复了过来。

但情况又变回了一开始。

朱一龙现在真的头皮发麻。

向下看去，发现身下的小花神毫无动静。

一愣。

“没有神能承受住现在的你。”

魔咒一般这句话出现在朱一龙脑海中。

身下的动作丝毫没有停下，俯下身，尽量想起那些精怪们在交合的时候都会做的动作。

含住桂花神的唇瓣，用力的吮吸着，将自己的气息缓缓渡了进去。

双手抱住小家伙的身体，尽量轻柔的爱抚着。

“恩~”在掠过胸前凸起时，小桂花神终于发出了声音。

“是这里吗？”龙神终于找到一处能刺激的地方，手指用力的捏了一下。

“啊。”桂花神张着嘴发出更大的回应。

像是寻了乐子，朱一龙开始揉捏起那一处。

桂花神的思维渐渐开始回归，慢慢开始散发起香气，身体逐渐柔软了下来。

进进出出的交合之处，也开始分泌液体。

朱一龙下体终于感觉不是那么粗糙了。

在蜜液的润滑下，龙神仿佛可以稍稍体会到那帮老家伙们说的乐趣了。

龙神嘴上吸收着桂花神的香气，恨不得将整个小花神吞下，身下的动作不禁粗暴了起来。

桂花神眼神终于恢复了点理智，感受到身上神的动作，抬起小爪子想要推开。

发现自己毫无力气，双手软绵绵的垂了下来。

感受到自己身下小家伙的拒绝，朱一龙松开了已经红肿的唇瓣，起身看着身下已经动情开花，浑身粉色的桂花神。

惩罚般的开始用力顶撞那个让自己醉生梦死的小穴。

大幅度的动作冲击着桂花神的身体，他不自觉的跟着晃动，被迫开出一朵朵花，身后的小穴分泌出更多的液体。

随着龙神粗暴的动作，穴内的液体被带进带出，顺着红肿的穴口流了下来。

还有部分被龙神快速的冲击磨成泡沫，黏在龙神的囊袋大腿上，浓浓的花香顺着那里散开。

朱一龙看着已经发情的桂花神，嘴里发出让人愉悦的叫声，双眼发红加大了下身的动作。

在一次乱撞之后，桂花神的声音婉转了一下。

龙神像是发现了什么有趣的事情，连续撞击了那里几下。

桂花神被刺激的叫得更大声。

连续的撞击之后，已经被草软的穴肉又密密麻麻的吸了上来，龙神眼前一亮，持续向那里顶撞着。

桂花神受不了这种撞击，开始哭了起来，嘴里喊着不要了不要了。

这副梨花带雨的样子，刺激了龙神雄性的某根施虐神经，更加猛烈地撞击着那里。

一番哭泣之后，龙神感觉到桂花神的身体一阵紧绷，小腹处一片黏黏的液体。

直接被操射了。

高潮后的身体尤为敏感，特别是身后还插着龙神粗长的性器。

小穴更是紧密的咬着龙神。

全身泛起漂亮的红色，双眼迷离地看着对方，嘴角还有承受不住而流出的液体，一阵阵浓郁的桂花香包裹在两人周围。

龙神呼吸着香气，不顾桂花神敏感的身体，继续大开大合的动作着。

小东西无力的承受着这一切，被迫开出一朵朵花，后穴分泌出更多的液体。

在被无情地操射第五次之后，桂花神目光涣散，而龙神还兴致勃勃地动作着。

身上已经沾满了桂花神的液体，浓郁的甜香弥漫在两神之间。

龙神终于有感觉了。

小东西已经叫不出声，任由对方动作，身上更是龙神为了让他出声，在他身上按出青青紫紫一大片，没有一处好肉。

朱一龙终于射出了这场性事的第一次精液，狠狠地将龙根深深地埋进桂花神的体内，一大股液体射进桂花神平坦的小腹中。

几十万年，甚至上百万年积攒的浓精流进桂花神的体内，龙神特有的精气冲撞着他的身体。

不自觉的哆嗦起来。

“没有神能承受你的力量。”

该死。

朱一龙托起桂花神，手放在他被精液撑起的小腹上，“小家伙，运转神魂，吸收这里的东西。”

桂花神涣散的眼神丝毫没有动作。

糟了。

朱一龙吻住小桂花的唇瓣，顺着口腔和小穴，将自身的神力慢慢渡给他。

“恩。。”终于，怀中的小家伙有了反应。

那双眼睛中终于有了龙神的倒影。

看着有了一丝清明的桂花神，朱一龙松了口气，半身成神后的神力，换一个可口甜美的小可爱，值得。

松开唇瓣，抱着小东西的身体，在他的耳边指引着他运转神力。

桂花神不自觉的跟随着朱一龙的话运转，身体稍微恢复了点力气。

奈何龙神的力量太过强大，不是小小的花神能够承受的，根本无法吸收。

朱一龙以为没问题了，借着药劲儿又开始了新的运动。

又射入一股精液之后，发现了不对劲。

按理说应该没问题，为什么小桂花神的神力却丝毫没有变化。

释放出自己的精气包裹住对方，开始在一次次抽插中将自己的力量带动着对方运转神力。

小桂花神终于开始吸收龙神的力量。

朱一龙才放下心来。

原来需要自己的指引才能吸收。

那就做到你习惯这样吸收。

想到这里朱一龙借着药劲继续运动起来。

 

已经连续做了几天的朱一龙解了一部分药效，逐渐开始清醒过来。

看到桂花神身上的伤痕，心里一疼。

自己还真的是毫无经验，一挥手，桂花神身上的伤痕已经痊愈。

交合之处黏黏腻腻地连接着两神。

朱一龙柔和地笑了。

低下头吻了吻软绵绵晕晕乎乎的小家伙。

“嗯。”疲劳的桂花神想要睡觉，过多的开花和发情，让他神魂疲惫。

特别是接受了龙神一半的神力和精气，神魂根本承受不住。

加上，龙神不知道哪里来的兴致，特别喜欢捏桂花神腰间的软肉，浑身上下的伤痕。

只想晕死过去。

这是桂花神脑内唯一的想法。

像是发现桂花神的想法，朱一龙抱住他的身体，附在他的耳边，尽量温柔地说着。

“不能晕过去，再坚持一下，否则就醒不过来了。”

没错，情花酿。

尽管龙神用不上这个东西，但也是听说过的。

这大概也算是活了这么多年的好处了。

交合之时双方要保持清醒，否则药效会冲击其中一方，严重时影响神魂，甚至沉睡不醒。

只有高阶神明才会使用的情药。

以及，这药不仅能发情，还能使双方最大程度上交融。

朱一龙体会到这件事的乐趣，便也不再控制自己的药效，任由自己借着药劲儿在桂花神身上为非作歹。

一次次的交合之中，小桂花神已经放弃了挣扎，为什么没有神来救我。

“噗。。”朱一龙听到了这个小笨蛋沙哑低沉的声音。

虽说做爱的时候发出这种声音很不礼貌，但这个傻瓜。

有神来找你哦，还不少，但是。

朱一龙笑眯眯地含住那张小嘴，吮吸着甜花香。

因为，我是龙神啊。

最强大的神明。

他们怎么可能打扰我们。

 

终于到了第四十九天。

我感觉体内的药劲已经差不多消散了。

低头再一次紧紧抱着小桂花神，含住他的耳垂。

听到小家伙沙哑着嗓子问。

“你是白莲花吗？长得这么好看。。恩~”

我听到这里觉得很奇怪，龙神就不能长得好看？

已经清醒的我，恶作剧般狠狠撞了那个承欢了四十九日的小穴。

感受到身下人已经酥软的身体再次加紧我。

这个妖精！

笑眯眯地看着这棵小桂花。

“你喜欢白色？”

边说边惩罚性的捏了捏他腰间的软肉。

像是想起了什么。

“你叫什么名字？”

身下柔软香甜的小神软糯糯地回答，“桂花。。”

还没有名字啊。。

那么，眸子一紧，天赐礼物。

我的小桂花神啊。

“既然没有，那你以后就叫宇吧，我的整个小宇宙。”

而后，四十九日到了。

药效彻底消散。

一个安神术，怀中的桂花睡了过去。

我轻柔地吻了吻他的额头。

“晚安，白宇。”

我化出一袭朱衫，包裹住怀中已经晕过去的小桂花。

撤掉结界，看向已经在外面等候多时的花神们。

17

众花神板着脸看着终于撤掉结界的龙神，以及他怀中花神族的小辈。

我看到老梧桐皱着的脸跟他的老树皮差不多了，凤不知道什么时候也上了九重天，站在梧桐的旁边。

牡丹花神眼里的火气仿佛要喷出来。

我无所谓地看着他们。

老梧桐身为双方都熟悉的人，不得不站出来。

“老龙啊，你到底干了什么？！”

我平复了体内的气息，裹紧怀中的小花神，“如你所见。”

“你是疯了吗？！”老梧桐也憋不住了，被气的涨红了脸。

我看了眼他身旁的凤，笑了下，“多亏你的情花酿。”

百花众神听到这里脸色一变。

梧桐和凤的脸更是憋的难看。

原来没告诉他们啊。

嗯？

我眼睛眯了眯。

牡丹花神终于忍不住了，“龙神，我们尊敬您，但也不觉得你会像控制不住一杯情花酿的人！”

我看向牡丹，保持着笑容，“谁告诉你是一杯，我喝了一壶。”

说完还撇了一眼鸟毛竖起的凤。

“你疯了！”

迎春花神已经失控，自己主办的百花神宴，出了这种事，而且还是龙神。

“你这是想让桂花死吗！”激动的迎春已经不顾尊长，直接跳出来指着朱一龙，“他还是个孩子！”

确实，对于我这个不知道活了多少年的老家伙来说，怀中的小神儿，就是个孩子。

“尽管非常抱歉，但我会负责。”我尽量不惹怒这帮已经暴躁起来的花神。

虽说他们比较弱小，但，我现在不是全盛状态，这么多神围攻我，还是很惊人的。

特别是，他们现在集体暴躁，护崽子的样子。

生物的本能，会让他们跟自己鱼死网破的。

“负责？你早干什么去了！”桃花神早就忍不住了，站在牡丹花神旁边的芍药花神，拉着桃花神的手一松手，就蹦了出来，在自己的桃林乱搞，“我不信堂堂一个上古之神，一壶情花酿会控制不住自己。”

我笑眯眯地看向拼命将自己缩起来的老杉，理论讲，我不会碰到小桂花，但显然这个小笨蛋迷路了，至于为什么会迷路。。

“真的很抱歉，我尽量压制让自己赶往神宴求药，不小心闻到了这个小家伙的花香。”我看着脸色更差的花神，开始补救，“实在是情不自禁，我很喜欢他，所以。。”

“他还是个孩子，现在能保住一条命已经是万幸，你说什么我们也不会答应。”牡丹花神站在前方，打断了我的话。

哼。

“我渡了一半修为给他。”

花神中扔了一颗炸弹。

凤吃惊地看着我，“怪不得这小家伙没消散。。”

“什么意思？”牡丹花神听到这话，眉头皱的更紧。

“字面意思。”我笑盈盈地回答。

我觉得我现在的笑容，他们更想打我。

确实。

暴躁的杨树神已经撸起袖子朝我飞了过来。

我一个闪躲，那家伙扑了个空，两眼恶狠狠地看着我。

“阿蓉。”梧桐拉住了她，“冷静！冷静！”

“放开。”杨树神阴沉着脸，“我今天就打得这个混蛋爹妈不认！”

抱歉，我没爹妈。

但我不敢说。

毕竟，这帮家伙现在全是我的丈母娘老丈人。

特别是这棵杨树。

小桂花，好像，是她养大的。。

 

18

“死梧桐给老娘松手，你这货跟这个淫贼一伙的，都不是什么好东西！”杨树神聚起神力，想要挣脱。

“阿蓉！龙哥他是真的喜欢桂花，要不然不可能渡一半神力，也不可能全身都是他的精气！”梧桐死命抱着杨树神。

不愧是好兄弟，我记住了！

但！

我也记住你的情花酿了！

“而且，现在的神界，没有神能承受喝了一壶情花酿的龙神，除非他想保对方！”梧桐大声解释着。

“这也不是他强上桂花，差点散了桂花神魂的借口！”杨树神火气依旧，“他敢做，就得敢当！”

“他已经付出了一半神力！”梧桐用了点神力的声音，镇住了杨树神，“龙神一半的神力，比我们这百花众神，都要强大。。”

杨树神稍微冷静了下，梧桐继续解释，“桂花也算因祸得福。。”

我看着周围惊讶纠结的花神们，有点无奈，其实，我成神后的神力也只是我漫长生命中的一部分，修养修养也是能恢复的，不过随他们吧。

“我知道你们不能接受，但我要带走他。”我尽量平静地告诉他们这件事，低头亲了亲怀中睡地不安分的小家伙。

“你还想带走他？？！！！”杨树神真的要气疯了！“这么大岁数了！你还要不要脸！”

我无奈的看着杨树，“我喜欢小桂花，而且他身体里有我的神力，只有和我在一起他才能吸收。”

杨树神被控制着，恶狠狠地看着我。

“他里里外外都是我的精气，已经是我的了。”说完，我不自觉的释放了属于上古之神的威压。

众花神被这股气息压制了一下，大脑也逐渐清醒下来。

龙神想要一个小花神，没动手，还在这里跟他们讲道理，已经是格外客气了。

尽管失去了一半神力，他依旧是最强大的龙神。

突然认识到这个事实，让百花众神的心沉了下去。

“所以各位，我能带着我的小桂花走了吗？”

我其实并不是很好受，刚刚解毒，之前还跟穷奇打了一架，现在又失去一半神力。

小家伙往我怀里钻了钻，我低头笑笑，继续看向他们。

“你可以带走桂花。”牡丹身为百花神王有一定的话语权，“但我们百花众神会时刻看着你，别忘了，植物有多么庞大的数量。”

“随你。”我松了口气，这帮家伙终于松口了，再不松口我就要装逼失败了。

19

离开百花神域，向凤凰那里赶去，快速的飞行中加了一层厚厚地屏障，裹紧怀中的小桂花。

“怎么样？”

落地之后，梧桐和凤围了上来。

“果然，失去了一半神力，不过龙的体质比一般神要好，恢复起来应该快。”梧桐放下我的手，转而捏住小桂花。

皱了皱眉头，“虚弱又强大。”

“他无法吸收你渡给他的神力，或者说，你的力量对他来说很沉重，不能容纳。”

我知道他的意思，过于暴烈的力量对于植物型神来说很难承受，特别白宇还只是一个小花神。

“怎么调节？”我无比担心这个问题。

我是条龙，皮糙肉厚，打架不用神力都能硬抗。

白宇不同，花神太脆弱了，这么强大的力量对他来说就是煎熬。

“嘿嘿嘿。”凤那个家伙凑了上来。

我满头黑线的看着他。

“你蠢了吧。”凤找到一个揶揄我的机会，“怎么渡进去的怎么帮他吸收啊。”

我这张老脸终于红了。

手不自觉地收紧了怀中的小桂花。

我的小桂花。

20

我抱着怀中的白宇离开了凤凰那里，去找自己疗伤用的药。

带着白宇云游的这段时间，虽说他还是有点迷迷糊糊，但我们的感情也加深了。

他也不再像一开始那样拒绝我的亲热。

慢慢地竟也开始缠起了我。

再一次在小家伙的身体里释放出来。

抱着气喘吁吁，泪眼汪汪，泛着甜甜香气的小桂花神。

我情不自禁地吻住他。

可能是因为我的神力，或者我包裹住他的精气。

总之，他很依恋我。

这样很好。

慢慢地就会心里也全是我。

身心只属于我的小花神。

21

漫长的行程之后，我终于收齐了疗伤所需的东西。

其实很多东西，我的宝库里都有。

但我就想带着我的小桂花神四处飞。

在每个可以做的地方做。

龙的本性终于显现出来。

让所有的生灵都知道，这是独属于我的小桂花神。

我的整个小宇宙。

22

带着白宇来到我位于东海之畔的宝库中。

这里很大，也有我设下的禁制，我很放心白宇呆在这里。

轻轻地将他放下，告诉他我要去东海疗伤，太长的时间，水里的环境不适合他，让他在这里乖乖等我。

我的小桂花神乖巧地点点头，还抱着我的腰亲昵地蹭了蹭我的胸口。

我很开心白宇的变化。

低头吻了吻他的额头。

而后向海中飞去。

我怕自己舍不得离开他。

这一疗伤，便是一万年。

23

我从水下出来，便急匆匆去找白宇。

飞过东海上空，皱着眉看着下面的变化。

人类怎么繁衍地这么快。

而且，我的宝库怎么到地下去了！

我的小桂花呢？

着急地四处乱晃，闻到一股浓郁的桂花香。

发 情？

我皱了皱眉，尽管知道这里不会有其他生灵靠近，但我还是很担心。

到处都是这种桂花味。

看到前方一到一道熟悉的青光闪过。

眉头皱的更紧了。

这味道也太浓了！

下面不知道什么样。

必须快点找到小家伙。

他这样很危险！

顺着花香最重的方向，我终于找到了白宇的本体。

巨大的桂花树长在地上。

地下的根蔓布在当初结界的范围内。

我的宝库被他压在了下面。

满头黑线的看着这个护崽子的小家伙。

24

我落在他对面的房顶上。

闻着这漫天的桂花香。

白宇的情况很糟。

但他现在不适合交配。

随手一挥，一场神赐之雨降下。

感觉到花香渐渐降了下来，我松了口气。

再等我几天，马上回来找你。

25

松了松全身龙骨，看着地上满头包的穷奇，心里舒坦了不少。

“大哥！”穷奇捂着自己的脑袋，“你能不能给我留点面子！”

说完看了一眼站在旁边看好戏的梼杌，泪眼汪汪地哭诉，“宝宝你都不帮我。”

我起了一身龙皮疙瘩。

这也太肉麻了！

“加我也打不过龙哥，还要被揍，我为什么帮你？”

“？？？？”穷奇看着皮的不行的神侣，内心复杂，请不要说实话好吗？！

“宝宝。”委屈的穷奇更腻歪了。

“停停停！”我实在看不下去了！

“拜托，我还在呢，你收敛一点好吗？！”忍无可忍，“还有宝宝什么，你恶不恶心！”

“啧。”某个皮皮梼杌说话了，“这是情趣懂吗？你这只单身龙。”

看着我要变得脸色，转了转眼睛，“哦，龙哥现在也是有神侣的人了。”话锋一转，“不过，他怎么受得了你啊。”

怎么办，我现在想揍梼杌。

然后我动手了。

满意地看着抱在一起互相安慰的两个熊孩子，我笑了，“我家小可爱，很黏我的，不用你们两个担心！哼！”

说完，我便傲娇地飞走了，回去找小可爱了！

“我挺佩服那个小花神的。”穷奇舔了舔梼杌的伤口，“龙哥这种没情趣的万年闷骚龙，啧。”

26

这一去一回又是几日。

安静地站在桂花树下，看着白宇巨大的枝叶，很疑惑小花神为何不出来，明明已经看到我了啊。

难道是因为我万年没回来生气了？

七天过去了，小家伙一点出来的欲望都没有。

我突然想起了花神一族的求偶方式。

“能给我一朵你的花吗？”很有趣的方式。

小白宇嘴上说着不给，还是落了一朵在我的手心。

我看着手心中散发着甜蜜香气的花朵，笑了，接受了我的求偶啊。

“谢谢，小白。”

再也忍不住的我，直接将我的小花神从本体内拉了出来。

我忍一万年了。

27

抱着白宇香甜柔软的身体，吸了一口他的香气，我忍不住了，褪去衣服就要埋进他的身体。

小家伙突然惊呼起来，我愣了一下。

痛？

怎么还哭了？

我有点害怕，低头亲了亲白宇的眼泪。

尽量控制住自己的情欲，温柔地摸着他的身体，想让他放松下来。

果然，在捏住胸前小小的红果时，他终于轻声哼了出来。

我松了口气，继续抚摸着白宇。

帮他释放了出来。

随着他散出浓郁的花香，闻到甜腻的花蜜味儿，我控制的情欲被挑了起来。

面对白宇，我果然克制不了自己。

受不了了，抬起白宇的一条腿就埋了进去。

被万年没有承欢的穴 紧致的包裹着，我被夹得头皮发麻，再也受不了了，快速地运动起来。

小家伙被我折腾的不断发香，我听着他咿呀呀的声音，不知道怎么想到了那两个说我没情趣的熊孩子。

低下头，俯身在白宇耳边，“乖，叫哥哥。”

小花神忍着难耐地哼叫声，软软地叫了一句，“哥哥~嗯~”

脑子中某种血液沸腾了一下。

这个妖精！

情趣什么的！真是该死的好！

龙血翻滚，我的眼中只剩下开花出蜜的白宇。

我的小宇宙。

这个夜晚，月色依旧美好。

28

低头吻了吻怀中已经昏睡过去的白宇，天边已经有了亮色。

把他放回本体中，捏了捏他的小花朵。

既然小家伙喜欢这种方式，那我晚上再来找他把。

看了一眼旁边昨晚差点被结界弹灭的小杉树，将收起来的桂花香散了一点给他。

白宇再怎么笨，也是有我一半神力的。

昨晚的时候，我就发现，一万年了，这个小笨蛋竟然还没吸收我的神力。

哎，看来以后要每天好好运动了！

幸好我这么优秀！

白宇这么喜欢小杉树，就再陪一下他吧。

我想起这几日在人界看到的一些东西，决定也来试试他们所说的霸总路线。

29

自那天以后，持续一周的晚上，我都拉着白宇解锁各种新学习的姿势。

觉得自己的小桂花真的更加甜美了。

我最喜欢他叫我哥哥的时候。

不像穷奇那群笨蛋。

真的，太可爱了，想。。

这么想也这么做了。

第七日的晚上，我正兴致勃勃地在自己的小桂花上勤劳着。

白宇突然问了一句，“你到底是谁啊？”

我的身体一僵。

这是什么问题？？

我正视着白宇的眼睛，皱着眉，“你不记得我是谁？”

我看到我的小桂花点了点头。

脑子里有根神经崩了。

自己的小桂花竟然忘记了自己！

这不是重点！

重点是！他不知道自己是谁，就敢跟别人搞这么久！

生气！

“那就做到你想起来！”

我很生气动作不禁粗暴起来。

红着眼睛看着在我身下不断开花，散发着甜腻香气的小桂花。

突然，我被身下的人推开了。

而后一个眨眼，人已经不见了。

我顺着白宇的气息在根的深处抓到了他的神识。

皱了皱眉，结界？

刚要动手撕碎，传来了白宇的声音。

“滚！我不想看到你！”

瞳孔一缩，手一颤。

“小白。。”我委屈的叫了他一声。

“我让你走啊！”

回答自己的只有白宇悲痛的声音，我的心仿佛被捏住了。

“好好好，乖，我不碰你。”

没有回音。

“那我明天再来看你。”

悄悄地收起结界，又换了一个结界，我安静地消失在原地。

30

我有点担心。

白宇已经将自己窝在地下好久了，一动也不动。

我站在他旁边隐身看着缩成一团，情绪低落的黄团子，心里揪住了。

连小杉树都不管了。。

小杉树？

我想起了什么。

31

龙城不远处的九重天，我看到了老杉。

杉树神，一个神奇的花神。

别怀疑。

树神也属于花神。

老杉这个家伙活了也有不少年头了，算是百花神中资历较老的了。

这家伙跟我关系挺好，没事给我送个茶什么的，我给他下几场雨淋淋。

关系融洽。

但我，从不奢望他能找到我。

没错，这货是个路痴。

我一直不明白，一个活了几十万年的神，怎么就路痴了呢？

所以我给过他一个传送阵，能直接传回杉树神域。。

当我看到这家伙在九重天乱晃，我就知道，他又迷路了。

32

“老龙，你回来了。”杉树神看到我，像看到了救星一般冲了上来。

我嫌弃的退后一步，止住了要靠近我的老杉。

拜托，我也是有家室的神了。

杉树神尴尬地停了下来。

“你在干嘛？”明知故问。

杉树神不好意思的摸摸头，“我族好像有个小辈修炼成精了。”

哦，还真是。

我没说话，杉树神觉得气氛有点奇怪。

“老龙啊，你能不能帮我找找。。”

我就等着这句话！

面露难色。。

“老龙，你知道的，我。。你就帮帮我，我什么都答应你。”

就是这个！

“那行吧。”我笑了笑。

33

我隐身站在那里，看着白宇的反应。

原来如此。

是我大意了。

对我这种活了不知道多久的神来说，万年不过弹指一瞬间。

但对白宇来说，占了很大一部分时间。

特别是，被我强行抱过之后，他本能的产生了依恋。

难怪。。

难怪他忘记了我。

难怪他想起来以后拒绝我。

34

明黄色的身影出现在上面。

听到他傲娇的小语气。

我痴痴地笑了。

看着远去的小黄点，我显出身形。

“谢了。”路痴老杉。

不管身后大喊大叫的某神，向自己的小桂花追去。

35

九重天上

我看着前面跌跌撞撞到处乱飞的白宇，心里捏了一把汗。

前面的身影突然停了下来，抱着脑袋蹲在那里。

我不自觉地上前。

“哥哥。。”小家伙委屈地叫着我。

“嗯？”我站在他身边笑眯眯地回答。

便看到他抬起头吃惊地表情。

以及。

下一秒已经扑在我怀里的白宇。

“对不起，我没有不要你。。”我抱紧了白宇的身体。

我的余生，属于你。


End file.
